


Медосмотр

by OneDoseOfHappiness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belts, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Erotic Games, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDoseOfHappiness/pseuds/OneDoseOfHappiness
Summary: Это должен был быть обычный медосмотр. Трент нервничал, безусловно, да и какой мужчина не будет нервничать перед походом ко врачу. И всё же ни одна его, даже самая пугающая фантазия не могла сравниться с тем, что произошло в действительности.





	1. Небрежность

**Author's Note:**

> Идея и персонажи (если можно так выразиться) целиком и полностью принадлежат студии Kinkmen. Эти ребятки просто боги. Я серьёзно.  
Видео, которое мы здесь новеллизировали: Bound Gods, Parker London & Trent Diesel
> 
> Хотим заметить, что мы ни в коем случае не желаем романтизировать изнасилование и настаиваем на том, что никаких любовных отношений в фичке не присутствует. Just sex.  
Названия глав и примечания к ним НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ восприниматься как одобрение виктимблейминга. Совсем наоборот.

Паркер с досадой посмотрел на щиколотку. Постоянное пиканье походило на москитный писк и ужасно раздражало. Ограничения, связанные с надетым на ногу браслетом, раздражали ещё больше.  
Собственное личное дело, копия которого постоянно лежала на столе как укоризненное напоминание, пестрело неприятными фактами, от которых было никуда не деться.  
Два задержания за хранение травки ещё в колледже. Одно — за хулиганство: напился и разбил витрину в магазине. Год без привлечений. А потом как по накатанной. Вождение в нетрезвом виде. Невнимательность за рулём. Авария. Причинение смерти по неосторожности. Приговор — четыре года лишения свободы. Выпущен через два за хорошее поведение с обязательством не покидать штат, являться на участок раз в неделю для отчёта и посещать занятия в группе анонимных алкоголиков.  
От алкоголизма Паркер излечился ещё в тюрьме. Вынужден был. Но занятия исправно посещал и с затаённой гордостью носил в переднем кармане рубашки цветные жетоны за каждый месяц без спиртного. Жетонов было уже четыре, когда Паркер ни с того ни с сего сорвался.  
И вроде даже поводов-то особых не было. Не считая того, что его уволили. И того, что его бросила Брэнди, растрезвонив на всю улицу, что у Паркера уже три дня не стоит. Ах да, у него ещё и не стоял.  
В общем, Паркер напился до зелёных чертей и беспробудно пропивал последние деньги всю неделю.  
В воскресение он не явился на занятие.  
В понедельник пришёл его инспектор, оттащил заблёванного Паркера от унитаза, на котором тот ночевал, и куда-то позвонил.  
Во вторник судья без раздумий подписала постановление о назначении домашнего ареста и Паркеру на щиколотку надели этот треклятый браслет.  
В среду у него закончились домашние запасы бухла и вот тогда-то Паркер, впервые протрезвев, задумался, где ему брать деньги на жизнь.  
В следующие две недели, пока ещё у него не отключили за неуплату телефон, Паркер обзванивал всех знакомых и знакомых знакомых. Вежливое «Мы посмотрим, что можно сделать» и более честное «Прости, но сам понимаешь...» надоело слышать ещё в первые три дня. Но Паркер упорно продолжал звонить.  
И вот, наконец, спустя почти месяц после увольнения, позвонил некто Лаунц.  
Сперва, услышав трель звонка, Паркер даже не понял, откуда доносится звук. Он совершенно отвык от того, чтобы ему звонили, а в последнее время и ждать-то звонков было не от кого. Брэнди к нему так и не вернулась.  
— Алло? — Паркер поднял трубку, почти уверенный в том, что это ошиблись номером.  
— Паркер Лондон? — спросил хорошо поставленный мужской голос с лёгким непонятным акцентом — то ли северным, то ли вообще европейским.  
— Да, это я, — удивлённо ответил Паркер. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
— Меня зовут Лаунц, доктор Ален Лаунц, — представился незнакомец. — Ваш номер мне дал Кристофер Ричардс. Кажется, он сказал, что вы вместе учились...  
— Да-да, верно, — торопливо подтвердил Паркер, усаживаясь на табуреточку и перекладывая телефон в правую руку. Крису Ричардсу, своему сокурснику, с которым у Паркера всегда были натянутые отношения, он звонил на прошлой неделе, уже совсем отчаявшись.  
— Дело, видите ли, вот в чём... Мне нужен ассистент на подмену, пока нынешний в отпуске. Это всего на месяц, и зарплата небольшая, но, как я понял, вы сейчас очень нуждаетесь в работе...  
— Да, именно так, мистер... то есть доктор Лаунц, — Паркер боялся спугнуть удачу.  
— Кристофер говорил, что вы специализировались на хирургии. У меня немного другая область практики, но смежная. Думаю, вам бы лучше подойти в клинику и осмотреть всё на месте.  
— Простите, доктор Лаунц, разве Крис... Кристофер не предупредил вас о том, что я... под домашним арестом? — замерев от неприятного предчувствия, спросил Паркер.  
— Ох да, простите, я забыл. Да, он упомянул об этом, но, насколько мне известно, вам должны позволить выходить из дома для посещения места работы. Достаточно подать заявление своему инспектору и указать работодателя. Разумеется, вам назначат комендантский час и будут другие ограничения... Но в целом это не невозможно.  
— Да, я узнавал, — кивнул Паркер, забыв, что доктор Лаунц его не видит. — Так значит, для вас это не проблема? Я имею в виду, моя судимость?  
— Ох, мистер Лондон... или мне лучше звать вас Паркер? Как удобнее?  
— Да, Паркер, думаю, подойдёт.  
— Ну так вот, Паркер, все мы не без греха... Я считаю, каждый заслуживает право на второй шанс. Так что позвоните своему инспектору, пусть организует нам встречу, а там, если мы друг друга устроим, возьмётесь за работу. Мой ассистент уходит в отпуск в следующий понедельник.  
— Спасибо, доктор Лаунц, — с чувством поблагодарил Паркер. — Вы просто не представляете, как я...  
— Ну что вы, что вы... — остановил его Лаунц. — Поживём — увидим. Мой телефон есть в справочнике... у вас же есть компьютер?  
— Есть у соседки. Спасибо, доктор Лаунц!..  
— Не благодарите, прошу. И до встречи, Паркер.  
— До встречи.  
Паркер не мог поверить. Работа! Да ещё и плюс-минус по специальности, а не как на предыдущем месте — мусорщиком.  
Он тут же позвонил сокурснику.  
— Крис? Ты человечище! Спасибо, дружище. Я знаю, мы не очень ладили в колледже...  
— Брось, Лондон, — Паркер почти видел, как Крис, этот вшивый интеллигент в пятом поколении, поморщился. — Сочтёмся.  
— Замётано. Я серьёзно. Будет что нужно — звони в любое время дня и ночи.  
— Окей, — легко согласился Крис и положил трубку. Паркер знал, что его номер Крис наберёт разве что под дулом пистолета, но всё равно был чертовски благодарен.

***

Клиника оказалась лучше всех представлений Паркера, и он всё никак не мог унять радостное возбуждение. Его взяли. Ему разрешили. У него будет работа.  
Доктор Ален Лаунц оказался, как ни удивительно, азиатом. Китайцем, японцем или кем-то ещё — этого Паркер так и не понял, да и не особо пытался узнать. Главное, что доктор Лаунц не возражал против его судимости, да и сам щеголял несколькими говорящими татуировками. Если Паркер правильно помнил тюремную «геральдику», доктор Лаунц входил в одну очень известную мафиозную группировку, скорее всего был их лечащим врачом.  
Впрочем, неудивительно, что мафиози предпочли иметь такого специалиста в собственном кругу. Всё-таки проктология — слишком интимное дело, чтобы доверять посторонним.  
Сама по себе работа Паркера не смущала. Во-первых, даже так лучше, чем копаться в чужом мусоре за копейки. Во-вторых, во время обучения Паркеру довелось поработать медбратом и ему не раз доверяли самые специфические гигиенические процедуры — от полного мытья до бритья паховой области. На чужие причиндалы и дряблые задницы Паркер уже насмотрелся и никакого отвращения не испытывал. Наконец, можно подумать, у него был выбор.  
За неделю работы с доктором Лаунцем Паркер снова почувствовал себя здоровым членом общества. Ему нравилось приходить каждый день в клинику, здороваться с милой медсестрой, обедать в чистой столовой. Аванс за первую неделю доктор Лаунц выдал Паркеру сразу же, как только инспектор подписал разрешение на работу. Денег было впритык, хватало только на еду, но доктор сказал, что если Паркер без нареканий отработает всю неделю, то получит ещё. И Паркер работал как вол, стараясь оправдать оказанное доверие.  
Домой Паркер возвращался до семи — таков был назначенный ему комендантский час. По пути ещё нужно было купить дешёвых полуфабрикатов для микроволновки, а иногда и пачку салфеток. Когда Паркер перестал пить, эрекция вернулась как миленькая. Теперь, правда, в отсутствие Брэнди, она доставляла больше хлопот, чем удовольствия.  
В пятницу в обед Паркеру позвонил его инспектор и сказал, что судья окончательно сняла домашний арест. Комендантский час уже отменён, а в понедельник после работы Паркер может зайти на участок, чтобы там ему сняли браслет. Сказалось хорошее поведение Паркера в последние недели и заступничество доктора Лаунца.  
Последний пациент был назначен на четыре часа. Паркер и доктор Лаунц прождали до половины пятого, но он так и не явился. На звонки мистер Трент Дизель — так было записано в карточке приёма — тоже не отвечал.  
— Ладно, — доктор Лаунц хлопнул по ногам. — Позвони ему последний раз, оставь на автоответчике сообщение, что приём переносится на понедельник в связи с его неявкой, и давай-ка по домам. Сегодня всё-таки пятница.  
— Как скажете, доктор Лаунц, — кивнул Паркер.  
Номер пациента был записан карандашиком в той же карточке, и Паркер набрал его со стационарного телефона — мобильного у Паркера не было.  
— Мистер Дизель, вас беспокоят из клиники. Вам было назначено сегодня, на четыре часа, но вы не пришли и мы не смогли связаться с вами. Если вы не возражаете, мы запишем вас на понедельник, также на четыре часа. Просим перезвонить нам для подтверждения назначения, — наговорил Паркер и сбросил звонок.  
— Ну вот и отлично, — улыбнулся доктор Лаунц, вставая из-за стола и снимая халат. — Прибери тут всё и закрой, пожалуйста, клинику. Нэнси сегодня отпросилась пораньше — у неё какой-то новый ухажёр.  
Нэнси — так звали медсестру, по совместительству — секретаря, уборщицы, кухарки и бог знает кого ещё. Паркеру она нравилась, неплохая девчонка.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Паркер, перевешивая халат доктора с его стула на специальную вешалку.  
Пока доктор Лаунц переодевался и проверял бумаги, Паркер разложил по местам инструменты, засунув часть из них в стерилизатор, проверил ящичек с лекарствами, вынес мусор, постелил на проктологическое кресло свежую одноразовую пелёнку, чтобы к следующему приёму всё было готово, прошёлся со шваброй по всему кабинету.  
Доктор Лаунц махнул рукой на прощание, на ходу застёгивая пуговицы своего шерстяного пальто. Разложив бумаги на столе доктора ровными стопками, Паркер подумал, что ему тоже пора.  
— Простите? Доктор? — в кабинет заглянул молодой человек.  
Паркер глянул на настенные часы. Было пять с четвертью.  
— Да? Я слушаю? — Паркер не знал, что было нужно посетителю. Возможно, это был курьер, который принёс доктору какую-то посылку, или кто-нибудь ещё.  
— Я опоздал на приём, — молодой человек извинительно улыбнулся.  
— Ааа... Трент Дизель, верно?  
— Да-да, это я, — закивал посетитель.  
— Ваш приём был назначен на четыре, — строго заметил Паркер.  
— Да, я знаю, меня задержали на работе, а мобильный разрядился, и я никак не мог вспомнить ваш номер... Может быть, вы могли бы?.. — просяще взглянул на Паркера мистер Дизель.  
— Что ж... — Паркер ещё раз взглянул на часы. — А что там у вас был за вопрос?  
— Осмотр простаты, — скривился пациент. — По назначению сексопатолога.  
— А, ну это недолго, — кивнул Паркер. «И нетрудно», — добавил он про себя. Процедура действительно была проста и не требовала особых знаний. В конце концов, у Паркера всё-таки было неоконченное медицинское и с такой задачей он должен был справиться.  
— Ладно, раздевайтесь, — позволил Паркер, снимая с вешалки халат доктора. Тот был ему коротковат, но в целом впору: Лаунц предпочитал свободу движений и носил вещи на размер-два больше нужного.  
Пациент обрадовался, что не придётся снова записываться и ждать приёма, и начал торопливо раздеваться.  
Паркер тем временем взял со стола планшетку и перевернул чистый лист.  
— Значит, Трент Дизель... Сколько вам полных лет? — Паркер всё старался делать, как настоящий врач.  
— Двадцать семь.  
Короткая пометка напротив имени.  
— Проживаете в Чикаго или?..  
— Да, в Чикаго. На Сто шестой-стрит.  
Ботинки аккуратно встали рядышком у стула. На стул легли брюки, носки и, после секундной заминки, трусы.  
— Осмотр назначен сексопатологом, правильно? — Паркер не отрывал шариковую ручку от планшетки и взглядом прилепился к её острию.  
— Да.  
— Причина обращения к сексопатологу?  
— Эм... Проблемы с эрекцией.  
— Ну да, ну да, разумеется, — пробормотал себе под нос Паркер, рисуя на листе циферблат и отмечая на нём текущее время — полшестого. — Регулярные, как я понимаю?  
— Ну вроде того... — опрос пациента смущал, тем более что он уже давно стоял в одной майке.  
— Заболевания, передающиеся половым путём?  
— Ммм... Подцепил хламидиоз в колледже. Вылечил за полторы недели, больше никаких симптомов не было.  
— Осложнения?  
— Как будто бы нет. До недавнего времени всё было в порядке.  
— Постоянная партнёрша или партнёр имеются? — вопросы Паркер выуживал прямо из головы, отчасти ориентируясь на обычный приём пациентов у доктора Лаунца, отчасти импровизируя.  
— Нет, партнёрши нет, — вторую часть вопроса пациент проигнорировал, очевидно давая понять, что относится к гордому сексуальному большинству. Паркеру, в принципе, было всё равно.  
— Перед визитом вас должны были предупредить, чтобы вы заранее сходили в туалет и как следует подмылись.  
— Да-да, разумеется.  
— Ладно, посмотрим, что тут у нас, — Паркер отложил планшетку и подошёл к мистеру Дизелю. — Давайте сперва проверим ваше общее состояние. Майку тоже снимите, пожалуйста, — он приготовил стетоскоп, обнаруженный буквально секунду назад в кармане халата. — Так, мистер Дизель... или Трент?  
— Да, можно Трент.  
— Глубокий вдох, Трент, — пациент послушно выполнил указание «врача». — Выдох... И ещё вдох... — Паркер возил головкой стетоскопа по груди пациента, чисто теоретически прослушивая его лёгкие и сердце, а на деле ненавязчиво ощупывая мышцы груди и живота.  
Трент был неплохо сложён, явно следил за собой, и его тело украшали затейливые татуировки. Как и тело самого Паркера, впрочем.  
— Вдох... выдох... — Паркер перешёл к «прослушиванию» пациента со спины, склоняясь довольно низко и как бы ненароком кладя свободную руку ему на поясницу. Ниже, на хорошо тренированные ягодицы, было нельзя. Но очень хотелось.  
Сокамерник Паркера довольно быстро обнаружил, что новичок не только не возражает против того, чтобы обслуживать других мужчин, но даже кайфует от этого. Одно время Паркеру приходилось несладко, пока у него не нашёлся постоянный трахарь и покровитель. Количество членов, проходящих за день через его задницу, с десяти-пятнадцати упало до двух-трёх. Уже выйдя на свободу, Паркер вскоре начал испытывать ломку по регулярному сексу. Но если в тюрьме он оправдывал себя тем, что вынужден подставляться ради собственной безопасности, то на воле такого оправдания не было. Поэтому была Брэнди и регулярный нестояк.  
Член Трента, как успел заценить Паркер, был просто идеального размера — не слишком толстый и длинный, но и не маленький. Паркер очень хотел почувствовать его в себе, но не знал, как бы намекнуть на это Тренту и не нарваться на неприятности.  
Поэтому пока он мог только трогать Трента, прикрываясь врачебной надобностью.  
— Сядьте на кушетку, пожалуйста.  
Паркер запихнул обратно в карман ненужный стетоскоп и подошёл к пациенту сбоку. Тот на «врача» глаз не поднимал, предпочитая смотреть куда-то на пол.  
Так было даже лучше.  
— Болезненных ощущений нет? — Паркер провёл рукой по бедру Трента от колена почти до самого паха. По правому, ближнему к себе, потом по левому, ритмично надавливая пальцами и проверяя попутно рефлексы.  
Трент отрицательно покачал головой, и Паркер повторил процедуру, намеренно сместив руку ближе к внутренней стороне бедра. Правого, затем левого. Трент лишь чуть раздвинул ноги, чтобы «доктору» было удобнее. Подвоха он не заметил.  
Паркер осмелел.  
Он положил руку на член Трента, потом уверенно сжал его легонько пальцами, прошёлся по всей длине, сдавливая так же ритмично, как до того бёдра. При этом Паркер показательно поднял руку с часами ближе к глазам, как будто бы что-то высчитывая. Как он заметил, врач может делать практически что угодно, если при этом он смотрит на часы. Пациенты живо успокаиваются и пребывают в святой уверенности, будто так и нужно.  
Для следующего действия пришлось перестать смотреть на часы. Придержав левой рукой член Трента, правой Паркер по-хозяйски ощупал его яички. И с некоторым удовольствием заметил реакцию.  
— Кажется, сейчас всё очень даже работает, — произнёс он, убирая руки.  
— Простите, — Трент слабо покраснел. Это было даже мило.  
— Ничего страшного, бывает, — успокоил его Паркер. — Уж вы мне поверьте.  
Когда говорят таким тоном, сложно не поверить.  
Трент неловко улыбнулся.  
— Что ж, теперь повернитесь к кушетке лицом, наклонитесь и обопритесь на неё локтями. Ноги пошире и постарайтесь встать так, чтобы вам было удобно, — Трент поднялся с кушетки и встал, как было велено. Паркер оценил, как он отставил задницу, и понял, что и сам находится на грани возбуждения.  
Из стоящей на кушетке коробочки Паркер вытянул пару медицинских перчаток и попытался их надеть, но пальцы плохо слушались и никак не желали лезть в тонкую резину. «Чёрт с ними, всё равно этот не видит», — подумал Паркер, засовывая перчатки в карман, к стетоскопу.  
Небольшое количество геля, выдавленное на пальцы, вязко растеклось по коже, приятно её холодя.  
— Расслабьтесь. Ощущения будут... непривычные.  
Трент нервно усмехнулся и опустил голову на сложенные замком руки.  
Паркеру понравилась его дырка. Чистая — парень не пренебрёг указаниями врача, — тугая, сжимающаяся сильнее с каждой попыткой проникнуть в неё пальцем.  
— Понимаю, что это непросто, но расслабьтесь, — повторил Паркер, раздвигая ягодицы Трента и любуясь раскрывающимся анусом.  
Трент всё никак не мог расслабиться. Попытки ввести в него хотя бы одну фалангу заканчивались неудачей из-за напрягающихся мышц. Делать Тренту больно Паркер точно не собирался. Однако он знал, как отвлечь пациента от болезненных ощущений.  
Когда чужие пальцы погладили член Трента по всей длине, он вздрогнул. Но врач повторил: «Расслабьтесь», и Трент понял, что ему пытаются помочь. По крайней мере, именно это оправдание напрашивалось само собой и вполне его устраивало. Трент старался не думать о проникающем в него пальце, и становящиеся всё более чувственными поглаживания неплохо его отвлекали. «Наверное, ему часто приходится это делать», — подумал Трент, объясняя себе то, как умело врач обходится с его прибором. Четыре пальца проходились по стволу, нежно обводя венки, а большой поглаживал яички. И несмотря на неприятное растягивание сзади, такой эрекции у Трента не было уже очень давно. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь ни о чём не думать.  
А Паркер тем временем ввёл средний палец в дырку Трента уже на две фаланги и начал понемногу его там прокручивать, разрабатывая отверстие. Трент перестал зажиматься, даже расставил пошире ноги, чтобы «доктору» было сподручнее ласкать его член. Паркер не замедлил этим воспользоваться. Отведя на секунду руку, он выдавил немного геля и на неё и вернулся к поглаживаниям. Пальцы скользили по возбуждённой плоти, а смазанный уже ими член легко проходил между средним и указательным, сдавливаемый ими с боков. Средний палец второй руки полностью погрузился в дырку.  
«Какой хороший... твёрдый... Какой он, наверное, сладкий на вкус... — не мог удержаться от мысли Паркер. — Боже, только скажи, только попроси... Я так хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня!».  
Найти эрегированную простату было легче лёгкого, и Трент аж подался назад, когда Паркер с силой надавил на неё. Он зажмурился от стыда, услышав высокий, протяжный, практически девчачий стон, сорвавшийся с его же губ. Прикусив до боли нижнюю губу, Трент пытался удержать в себе следующие стоны, но удавалось это плохо. Рука на члене двигалась всё быстрее, и в одном ритме с ней вталкивался в дырку Трента твёрдый палец. Трент невольно подавался назад на каждое его движение, подставляясь под приносящие безумное удовольствие толчки. «Я сейчас кончу. Я же сейчас кончу!» — внезапно понял Трент. И он так хотел этого, так хотел, что сам ускорил движения, насаживаясь глубоко, с силой, чувствуя, как упираются в ягодицы костяшки остальных пальцев врача.  
Паркер принял его ритм, сходя с ума от желания уже не только почувствовать член Трента в себе, но и засадить ему по самые яйца.  
Трент услышал участившееся дыхание доктора и вдруг осознал, насколько неправильно всё происходящее. Не может быть, чтобы обычный осмотр простаты проходил именно так, чтобы он до такой степени напоминал... секс. Да ещё и с мужчиной. А он ведь натурал.  
Мысль о собственной ориентации отрезвила Трента. Он окончательно понял, что ничего подобного не должно было произойти. И резко остановился.  
Паркер не сразу заметил, что ответные движения прекратились, а в следующую секунду Трент уже оттолкнул его руки и шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Нет... Не надо... Это неправильно, — забормотал пациент, озираясь в поисках собственной одежды.  
Паркер постарался собраться с мыслями, хоть это было и нелегко, учитывая возбуждение, от которого темнело в глазах.  
— Что? Что такое? Всё в порядке, — попробовал разубедить Трента он, примирительно поднимая ладони. — Так бывает. Это нормально.  
— Нет, это не нормально, — твёрдо возразил Трент, надевая брюки и застёгивая ремень. — Я... я не из таких. Это неправильно. Вы же врач!..  
— Ничего страшного не случилось. Это естественная реакция организма, — не сдавался Паркер.  
— Нет. Простите, доктор, я так не могу, — Трент надел уже и майку и отвернулся, чтобы обуться.  
Другого шанса ему бы не предоставилось.  
Паркер стремительно приблизился к Тренту вплотную и привычным захватом вцепился в его шею сзади. Несколько нажатий на нужные точки — и Трент повалился на пол без сознания. Курсы мануалистов, пройденные Паркером ещё в юности, были полезны не только для эротического массажа.  
— Чёрт... — Паркер осмотрел бессознательное тело. Он вырубил Трента автоматически, действуя на одних инстинктах. И что ему теперь с ним делать? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небрежность — в уголовном праве форма вины, при которой лицо не предвидит возможность наступления вреда, хотя должно было и могло её предвидеть.


	2. Легкомыслие

Трент очнулся, чувствуя себя очень странно.  
Тело воспринималось как ватное. Грудную клетку словно сдавливало нечто, что мешало дыханию, и никак не удавалось пошевелить ни руками, ни ногами. Мышцы затекли и на любое шевеление отзывались лёгким покалыванием, похожим на щекотку.  
Кроме того, во рту было что-то плотное и круглое, от чего никак не удавалось избавиться. Как будто Трент пытался откусить от слишком большого яблока, впился в него зубами и не мог высвободиться. Дышать получалось только носом, в горле першило. На языке повис привкус резины.  
Наконец, хотя Трент не сразу смог это осознать, он кого-то трахал. Или что-то. Нечто влажное туго обхватывало член, равномерно скользя по нему вверх и вниз. Член стоял так, как у Трента уже давно не было.  
Окончательно придя в себя и оценив собственное состояние, Трент открыл глаза. По ним тут же ударил свет расположенной прямо над головой длинной лампы. Трент зажмурился, подождал пять секунд, пока перед глазами пройдут яркие круги, и снова попытался осмотреться, уже более осторожно.  
Всем необычным ощущениям тут же нашлось объяснение.  
Трент, полностью обнажённый, был связан и надёжно зафиксирован на кушетке широкими кожаными ремнями и мягкими медицинскими наручниками. Он видел такие однажды, когда навещал дядю в психушке. Три ремня сдавливали грудь и живот, три обхватывали ноги на уровне бёдер, колен и щиколоток. Ремни жёстко прижимали Трента к кушетке, а ноги друг к другу. Пошевелиться в этих путах было практически невозможно.  
В рот был вставлен резиновый кляп, закреплённый на голове специальными ремешками. Трент не мог его увидеть полностью, разглядел только выглядывающий изо рта упругий красный бочок. Кляп, очевидно, был похож на маленький мячик размером с шарик для пинг-понга. Трент попытался вытолкнуть его языком, но ремешки держали плотно, — только поперхнулся от натуги.  
То, что происходило с членом, требовало отдельного описания.  
Для начала, рядом с кушеткой, к которой был привязан Трент, стоял принимавший его доктор. Учитывая всё произошедшее ранее и происходящее в настоящий момент, Трент уже сомневался, был ли этот человек действительно врачом или же ему повезло нарваться на какого-то маньяка-извращенца, лишь прикидывавшегося доктором. То, с каким наслаждением голый «врач» сейчас надрачивал, склоняло Трента ко второй версии.  
Проходясь с усилием рукой по собственному члену, «доктор» не забывал и про Трента. При помощи хитрой конструкции, состоящей из высокого стакана, тонкой одноразовой простынки, сложенной в несколько раз, и натянутой на всё это внутри перчатки, «врач» дрочил Тренту. Ритмично насаживая «стакан» на член, покручивал его, поднимал максимально высоко, чтобы внутри оставалась только головка, и снова опускал, прижимая верхний край «стакана» к паху. Стоит признать, в отличие от всего остального, эти ощущения Трент не мог назвать неприятными. Настолько не мог, что у него по-прежнему, несмотря на увиденное, стоял. Снова. «Доктору», очевидно, это зрелище тоже приходилось весьма по вкусу: он загипнотизированно следил за движениями своей руки, надрачивая самому себе в том же темпе и ритме. Ещё он что-то приговаривал себе под нос про славный член. Это Тренту совсем не нравилось.  
«Мммм...» — застонал Трент, привлекая внимание «доктора». Тот, оказывается, так увлёкся дрочкой и созерцанием члена Трента, что не заметил, когда его пациент очнулся.  
— О! Наконец-то... — обрадовался «врач». — Мне уже почти надоело развлекаться тут в одиночку.  
«Ммммм!» — протестующе промычал Трент, надеясь избавиться от кляпа. Не тут-то было.  
— Прости. Мне пока не нужно, чтобы ты говорил, — с некоторым сожалением произнёс «доктор», прекращая мастурбировать, но продолжая насаживать «стакан» на член Трента и даже ускорив движения руки. Ощущения были хоть и неправильные, но сногсшибательные.  
«М!» — Трент изо всех сил дёрнулся. Увы, крепления не поддались.  
«Он меня изнасилует?» — со страхом подумал Трент. Его ноги были сведены вместе и плотно привязаны друг к другу, и это успокаивало. Если «доктор» вздумает развязать нижние ремни, Трент уж найдёт способ, как извернуться и врезать ему. Желательно прямо по яйцам. Ногой. Со всей силы.  
— Не волнуйся, трахать я тебя не буду... если сам не попросишь, — будто услышав его мысли, сказал «врач». — Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Как думаешь, получится у нас что-нибудь? — спросил он с улыбкой и быстро-быстро задвигал рукой. У Трента зашумело в ушах от резкого прилива крови. Не к голове — к члену. Если бы яйца могли звенеть от напряжения, в кабинете уже звучал бы долбаный «Джингл Беллс».  
«М! М! М!».  
Тренту очень хотелось кричать, вопить, умолять отпустить его, но проклятый кляп оставлял в его распоряжении только стоны и мычание. А ещё Трент мог слабо трепыхаться и елозить, мешая «доктору» заниматься своими делами.  
— Ну-ну... Тихо, — успокаивающе забормотал «врач», на секунду прерываясь, чтобы ласково погладить Трента по волосам. — Тебе тоже должно быть хорошо... — ублюдок поцеловал Трента в мокрый лоб и вернулся к его члену. Убрав «стакан» в сторону, он поочерёдно капнул на обе руки какого-то бесцветного геля — кажется, такой же использовался при «осмотре» — и правую положил Тренту на яички. К тому времени член Трента стоял уже так, что прижимался к животу и нисколько не мешал «доктору» мять и сдавливать его яйца. А делал это «врач» очень ловко, с явной сноровкой и вкусом. Он поглаживал, перекатывал в руке, проводил пальцами, быстро сменяя их друг за другом, чуть прищипывал, вызывая короткий импульс боли, за которым тут же следовала вспышка удовольствия. Свободной рукой «доктор» не забывал поддрачивать себе, и у него тоже стоял дай-то бог.  
«Мммм...» — захныкал Трент от презрения к самому себе. Хотелось униженно скулить и просить не останавливаться, продолжать, давать ему ещё и ещё этого болезненного наслаждения.  
«Доктор» посмотрел на него с хитрой улыбкой и перешёл снова к члену. Двумя пальцами провёл по всему стволу, поднимая член вертикально и проходясь по самому чувствительному — по выпирающим на нём венкам. «Доктор» повторил это движение, с каждым разом усиливая давление, — и внезапно отпустил. Член упал на живот, отозвавшись болью, и Трент испытал ничем не оправданное разочарование. Ему бы полагалось возмущаться, страдать, ненавидеть подонка, вытворяющего с его телом всё что пожелается, но Трент не припоминал ни одного случая в своей жизни, когда ему было так хорошо. Его скучная, вполне обыденная половая жизнь была до обидного однообразна, и никому раньше и в голову не приходило уделять столько внимания его удовольствию. Если Трент кого сейчас и ненавидел, то только себя — за желание получить больше.  
«Врач» истязал его член снова и снова, резко останавливаясь и заставляя Трента выть и метаться от не находящего выход возбуждения. Когда после последнего такого облома Трент весь затрясся, гремя держащими его руки цепями о ножки кушетки, «доктор» успокаивающе огладил его грудь и живот, оставляя на них скользкие следы геля. И без перехода завёл правую руку между ног Трента, с трудом втиснув её меж туго связанными бёдрами. Трент почувствовал смазанные пальцы, проникающие между его ягодицами, — указательный и большой. К дырке они и не тянулись, просто раздвигали ягодицы и смыкались обратно. Чутко реагируя на каждое такое движение, Трент невольно сжимал и расслаблял очко, отчего, в свою очередь, член его то вздёргивался вверх, то падал снова на живот. Напряжённое ожидание и непредсказуемость действий «доктора» выматывали, и Тренту уже даже хотелось, чтобы тот поскорее исполнил задуманное. Глядишь, выдастся хотя бы небольшая передышка.  
— Твоей попкой мы ещё займёмся, — «успокаивающе» пообещал «врач», вытаскивая руку. Трент мысленно чертыхнулся. «Ещё и издевается, тварь!».  
— Какой же всё-таки славный у тебя член... — проговорил «доктор», ещё раз внимательно оглядев его прибор. — Ты не возражаешь?.. — он не стал даже смотреть на Трента, спросил скорее по привычке, не интересуясь на самом деле ответом. И без промедления насадился на его член ртом.  
Трент тихо застонал, давясь кляпом. После относительно прохладного помещения рот «доктора» был восхитительно горячим и влажным. Губы плотно обхватывали член, примыкая сразу по всей окружности, не то что пальцы. Недлинный ствол помещался во рту полностью, утыкаясь в горло «доктора», которое тот умело подставлял. Чувствовался большой опыт.  
«Сколько же у него было таких до меня?..» — в отчаянии подумал Трент. Если подобное случается не первый раз и никто до сих пор не сообщил в полицию, что же их остановило? И ушли ли они вообще живыми от этого насильника?  
Эти мысли никак не способствовали хорошей эрекции, и Трент с испугом заметил, что член становится уже не таким твёрдым и большим. А он очень боялся разозлить «врача».  
Тот, по счастью, не расстроился, а только ускорил движения головой, добавив к ним нежные ласки члена и яичек пальцами. Трент сосредоточился на этих ощущениях, гоня прочь собственные страхи. Сейчас главное было — угодить насильнику, а потом тот, возможно, сам согласится отпустить его, если Трент пообещает никому ничего не рассказывать. Быть может, именно так случалось и с остальными?..  
Член снова налился кровью, причиняя уже нешуточный дискомфорт. «Доктор» как раз прекратил насаживаться на него всем ртом и теперь облизывал член вдоль всей длины, то прислоняя язык полностью и обильно смачивая член слюной, то касаясь кожи только самым кончиком, остро надавливая и доставляя Тренту ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Если бы «доктор» регулярно не прерывался, Трент бы уже давно кончил, возможно даже не один раз.  
— Приходится обходиться подручными средствами, как видишь, — неожиданно произнёс «доктор», отрываясь от процесса облизывания. У Трента от твердокаменного стояка уже давно сводило живот и ноги, а «доктор» совсем перестал ласкать себя, и тем не менее у него всё ещё стоял вовсю. Трент со страхом посматривал на его член, мысленно готовясь почувствовать его в себе. Хоть «доктор» и обещал, что не станет трахать его без просьбы, Трент не видел особых причин ему доверять. Ненормальный в любой момент может поменять решение. Трент помнил свои ощущения от растягивания пальцем, помнил боль поначалу и боялся представить, каково ему будет, когда в ту же маленькую дырочку начнёт протискиваться толстый член. Член доктора уж точно был больше пальца. И вряд ли толчки в простату на этот раз спасут.  
Отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей и сконцентрировать внимание удалось не сразу, но Трент всё же разглядел, что «доктор» снял с запястья обычную банковскую резинку и теперь растягивал её тремя пальцами. Сложив резинку пополам, «доктор» натянул её на член Трента, перехватив его у самого основания и ощутимо передавив. Теперь, что бы ни происходило дальше, спустить будет весьма затруднительно.  
Очевидно, именно на это «врач» и рассчитывал. Потому что в следующее мгновение он забрался на кушетку с ногами, сев на корточки так, чтобы Трент — и его перетянутый член — оказался меж его коленей.  
— Всё хорошо. Ты отлично держишься, — подбодрил Трента «доктор». — Я сделаю всё сам.  
И он действительно сам насадился на член Трента, лишь вначале придержав его рукой. Он опустился на него довольно резво, не выдерживая пауз для того, чтобы привыкнуть, не зажимаясь. В этом тоже чувствовался опыт.  
— Ох... — у «доктора» чуть глаза не закатились, когда член полностью оказался в нём. Трента это зрелище даже заворожило на миг, и захотелось — он не поверил собственным мыслям — ощутить то же, что чувствовал в этот момент «врач». Может быть, это не так уж и больно?.. Впрочем, «доктор» вполне мог быть мазохистом, которому боль только по кайфу.  
— Ты прости меня, если я увлекусь, — попросил «доктор», берясь одной рукой за стягивающий грудь Трента ремень, затем откинулся назад и опёрся второй рукой на кушетку. — У меня уже очень давно не было кого-то такого... твёрдого.  
«Доктор» качнул бёдрами раз, другой... и сорвался. Он скакал на члене Трента, громко выстанывая имя господа, сбивался с ритма бесчисленное количество раз, постоянно пытаясь ускориться, и сжимался внутри сильно-сильно, будто надеялся поймать миг наслаждения и задержать его навечно. Бешено насаживаясь на член, закатывал глаза от удовольствия, и собственный член «доктора» при этом подпрыгивал вверх и бился о его же живот. Ему как будто не нужно было ласкать себя, хватало одного лишь проникновения.  
Трент не знал, как долго это длилось, знал только, что безумно не хотел, чтобы «доктор» останавливался. А тот и не останавливался. Сначала он сидел на кортах и опускался только задницей, потом сел на колени и начал подпрыгивать на Тренте всем телом, как заправский наездник: вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Когда ему надоело, он начал двигаться ещё и взад-вперёд, проезжаясь по животу Трента задом и задевая на обратном пути его яйца. Сумасшедшее извращённое родео продолжалось.  
— Я кончу сейчас! Я сейчас кончу, слышишь!.. — закричал «доктор», заходясь в таком темпе, что задребезжала вся кушетка. Он кончал, не притрагиваясь к себе руками, и Трент почти захлёбывался от восторга и от осознания того, что именно на его члене кому-то может быть так хорошо. Полтора унизительных года он доводил женщин до оргазма только языком и руками, пока не признался самому себе в том, что у него есть проблема и эту проблему без врачебной помощи не решить. И вот теперь какой-то извращенец за несколько минут на его члене довёл себя до полного изнеможения. Как будто именно этого ему и не хватало.  
После оргазма «доктор» лежал на Тренте, всё ещё держа его член в себе.  
Потом он опомнился и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на жертву своей сексуальной гонки.  
— Ты и сейчас думаешь, что это всё «неправильно»? — спросил «доктор», прищурившись.  
Трент не мог ответить вслух, поэтому громко замычал. Он хотел сказать: «Плевать, что я думаю, но ты кончаешь лучше, чем все мои любовницы разом».  
«Доктор» его не понял.  
— Ладно. Ты сам напросился, учти.  
Он слез с Трента, слегка пошатываясь. Его не до конца отпустило послеоргазменное расслабление, и он с трудом контролировал свои движения, а может и мысли.  
«Ммм!» — Трент затряс руками, и цепи снова загремели по металлическим ножкам. «Ммм!» — Трент очень хотел, чтобы «врач» вытащил кляп и дал ему заговорить. Он даже ничуть не возражал в этот момент против того, чтобы отдаться «доктору», почувствовать его в себе. Он готов был на всё ради долгожданной разрядки.  
— Хватит, — жёстко оборвал его стоны «доктор». И снова взял пальцами член Трента. — Ты доставил мне удовольствие, так что я сделаю приятно и тебе.  
Мягкое, слабо ощутимое движение вверх-вниз. Такое нежное, что Трент замычал так громко, как мог, и выгнулся всем телом, насколько позволяли ремни.  
Ещё одно движение. И ещё. И ещё.  
Трент бился в своих путах, проклиная чёртову резинку, не дающую ему кончить, и садиста-«доктора», дразнящего его так жестоко. Анус от пронзающего всё тело напряжения сжался так, что им, казалось, можно алмазы из угля давить. На члене отчётливо проступали все вены, он так налился кровью, что потемнел, кожа на конце натянулась до боли. И сквозь эту боль прорывались новые и новые волны удовольствия. Трента терзали наслаждением.  
Трент умоляюще смотрел на «врача». Он ждал, когда же тот смилостивится и позволит ему кончить. Не сомневался, что тот в конце концов сделает это, и гадал только, сколько времени с ним будут играть. Он никак не мог предсказать, что «доктор» в какой-то случайный, ничем не примечательный момент вдруг просто отпустит член Трента на живот, от удара о который тело вновь пронзит боль, и уйдёт, бросив напоследок:  
— Увидимся завтра утром.  
Трент рвался и стонал, но ему никто не отвечал.  
На часах было три, и до утра оставалась целая вечность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Легкомыслие — в уголовном праве форма вины, при которой лицо предвидит возможность наступления вреда, не желает его наступления, но без достаточных оснований самонадеянно рассчитывает на его предотвращение.


	3. Косвенный умысел

Когда Трент проснулся, у него адски трещала голова. Трещала так, будто накануне он обдолбался. Общая вялость и апатия как будто бы подтверждали эту версию.  
А ещё её подтверждало то, что очнулся Трент на проктологическом кресле, хотя засыпал он точно на кушетке. Забыть или перепутать такое было бы сложно — события предыдущего дня отпечатались в памяти Трента, наверное, на всю жизнь.  
Когда чокнутый доктор удовлетворил свои извращённые потребности и оставил Трента изнывать от желания, была только середина ночи. Часы висели так, что попадали в поле зрения Трента, и он прекрасно мог видеть, как медленно тянется время.  
В первый час он пытался освободиться. Тянул руки из наручников, напрягал мышцы груди и ног, надеясь на слабость отдельных ремней, извивался как змея, стирая кожу о жёсткие края ремней, но так и не сдвинувшись ни на пару сантиметров. Вскоре от долгого лежания в одном положении разболелась спина, а пресс уже и так давно ныл от перенапряжения. Единственное, чем Трент мог двигать относительно свободно, это голова и шея, но от этого толку было мало.  
Отчаявшись самостоятельно изменить свою участь, Трент понадеялся, что его хватятся коллеги — на завтрашнее утро у него была назначена важная встреча и он договорился с несколькими другими менеджерами, занимавшимися этим проектом, созвониться вечером в скайпе для более детального обсуждения предстоящих переговоров. Его будут искать, когда он не позвонит. Догадается кто-нибудь прийти к нему домой? Позовут ли домовладельца с ключом, когда и тут не будет ответа? У Трента на столе ежедневник с его расписанием, там есть телефон и адрес клиники. Может быть, его найдут ещё до утра.  
Трент не знал, чего ждать от «доктора» в следующую их встречу. Зачем тот оставил его? Почему ничего не сказал на будущее? В фильмах насильники нередко говорили своим жертвам что-то ободряющее. Например, «Потерпи немного, и я отпущу тебя» или «Не волнуйся, я не буду тебя убивать». Этому извращенцу всё равно, будет ли Трент подчиняться? Или он намеренно терзает жертву неизвестностью?  
Однако бояться и надеяться вечно невозможно. Трент сам не заметил, как вырубился от усталости и эмоциональной истощённости — позади был непростой день.  
И вот теперь это. Он снова связан, его ноги широко разведены и зафиксированы в таком положении всё теми же кожаными ремнями, наручники закреплены над головой, и при всём желании Трент не может вырваться. Зато во рту нет кляпа — и это уже прогресс.  
Щёлкнул выключатель, и света в кабинете стало больше. А Трент сперва и не заметил, что часть ламп погашена. Сколько же он был в отключке?  
— Доброе утро. Проснись и вставай! — вот и «доктор». — Как мы себя чувствуем?  
Насильник ласково улыбался и был вообще доволен жизнью. Это Трент понял по его стояку, не прикрытому, как и вчера, ровным счётом никакой одеждой.  
Несмотря ни на что, Трент решил предпринять хотя бы попытку уладить дело миром. В конце концов, переговоры — его специальность, пусть он и не с насильниками условия обсуждает, а с закупщиками пластиковой посуды.  
— Слушай, просто отпусти меня, а? Клянусь, я никому ничего не скажу, — пообещал Трент. Он даже намеревался исполнить это обещание, если «доктор» ему не навредит.  
— Неет, прости, — «доктор» покачал головой. — Мой врачебный долг — помочь пациенту. И я тебе помогу.  
Он зашёл куда-то за кресло, где Трент, как ни крутился, не мог его увидеть. Вернулся «доктор» с длинной жёлтой указкой в руках.  
— Ты точно врач? Разве всё это не противоречит врачебной этике?.. — Трент нарывался и знал это, но его вера в благополучный исход уже иссякла.  
— Какая разница? Врач или нет… Я буду врачом когда-нибудь. — Указка мягко опустилась в ложбинку между бедром Трента и его пахом. Прошлась по ней, вызывая дрожь и мурашки по коже. Миг — и таким же движением указка проходится с другой стороны, задевая случайно член. — Проблемы с эрекцией, да? — насмешливо спросил «доктор», обводя указкой член Трента и его яички. Трент догадывался, к чему тот клонит, и от этого… да, он заводился.  
С лёгким свистом указка рассекла воздух и оставила красную полосу на бедре Трента. Он, не удержавшись, громко охнул.  
Следующий удар пришёлся на внутреннюю сторону бедра, так удачно открытую сейчас. «Доктор» бил несильно, боль была почти незаметна. Но предчувствие каждого нового удара взвинтило нервы до предела, обострив все ощущения, сделав их неожиданно приятными. Чуткий холодок от волны рассекаемого воздуха, обжигающее прикосновение указки к коже, её ласкающее возвратное движение, приходящееся то на пах, то на задницу. «Доктор» отвёл правую ягодицу Трента, насколько это было возможно, и хлестнул его прямо в ложбинку между ягодицами. Трент забился в наручниках, сцепив зубы и всё равно мыча слова проклятий. Тогда «врач» повторил удар. Раз, ещё раз. Всё ближе к дырке.  
— Ебать! — завопил Трент, когда после удара кончик указки неглубоко погрузился в его анус.  
— Обязательно, мой хороший, — пообещал «доктор». — Я так отдеру тебя… попозже. Когда ты сам попросишь. А пока…  
Спустя десяток ударов Трент больше не сдерживался. Он кричал, стонал, громко ахал, когда жёсткая указка опускалась на его кожу, чётко находя самые чувствительные места. «Доктор» жестоко обходился с его телом, не давая и минуты на роздых. Отводя член Трента вверх, хлестал его по яйцам, оглаживал их скользкими от геля пальцами — и тут же наносил удар. Трепетно проводил рукой по внутренней стороне бедра — и бил ровно по оставленной блестящей полосе. Ласкал пальцами соски — и в следующую секунду выкручивал их. Контраст между нежностью прикосновений и болью от ударов сводил с ума.  
«Доктор» как будто не знал усталости. Он мог истязать Трента час за часом, даже не отвлекаясь на собственное возбуждение. Указка в очередной раз опускалась на кожу, Трент сдавленно сипел, с его губ срывался стон, и член «доктора» заинтересованно дёргался, но дальше этого дело не шло.  
И ещё кое-что не давало Тренту покоя. Часто удары попадали по чувствительной ложбинке между ягодицами, и тогда обязательно на пару секунд указка ввинчивалась в его дырку, с каждым разом всё глубже и глубже. Воспоминания о движении пальца «доктора» в ней были ещё очень свежи, и Трент не переставал думать о том, что то же самое можно повторить и указкой. Когда он представлял себе это, возбуждение пересиливало боль. Явно. Ощутимо. Видимо.  
«Доктор» тоже заметил эту реакцию и усмехнулся.  
— У тебя жадная дырка. Хочется больше, да? — он склонился к лицу Трента, но тот, сжав губы, молчал. — Просто попроси — и я сделаю тебе хорошо.  
Трент неотрывно смотрел на «врача» и молчал. Но ему так хотелось попросить…  
— Скажи: «Пожалуйста, доктор Лондон». Мне этого хватит.  
Трент тяжело молчал.  
— Что ж, ладно. Я предлагал… — «доктор» уже собрался было возобновить удары, когда Трент тихо прошептал:  
— Пожалуйста, доктор Лондон.  
«Доктор» встрепенулся.  
— О. Ты соизволил попросить? — он с издёвкой посмотрел на Трента. — Прости, надо было раньше…  
— Пожалуйста, доктор Лондон, — повторил уже громче Трент. — Пожалуйста, — взмолил он со слезами в голосе, не желая больше терпеть удары.  
«Доктор» был доволен. Как раз этого он и добивался.  
— Молодец. Мне нравится, как ты просишь, — сжалился он. — Давай посмотрим, что мы можем сделать…  
Театральные интонации не обманули Трента: он понимал, что «доктор» заранее предвидел его поражение. Тем не менее он был рад и этому. По крайней мере, он получил несколько минут отдыха.  
— Настоящий стоит дорого, но из некоторого ненужного оборудования можно смастерить отличную замену. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь, — «доктор» вернулся с небольшим чёрным ящичком с какими-то датчиками и тумблерами. По длинному проводку к ящичку было подсоединено нечто, напоминающее по форме металлическую шишку: продолговатое, округлое, но, к счастью, гладкое. Предмет был сантиметров восемь-десять в длину и не меньше двух в диаметре.  
Трент сразу догадался, для чего предназначался этот нехитрый агрегат. Он ожидал совсем другого, но выбора не было. Сопротивляться было бесполезно — «доктора» это, скорее всего, только больше заведёт. Трент молча следил за тем, как «доктор» устанавливает ящичек на стоящий у кресла столик для инструментов.  
Для проверки «доктор», держа «шишку» в руке, подкрутил один из тумблеров. Трент не видел за его спиной, но негромкое жужжание подтвердило его догадку: эта штука вибрирует.  
Жужжание прекратилось, и «доктор» повернулся к Тренту лицом.  
— Расслабь свою маленькую сладкую дырочку, — посоветовал он. — Ощущения будут… ну ты знаешь, — уже откровенно ухмыльнулся «доктор», и Трент мигом припомнил «осмотр». «Шишка» была меньше члена, но всё равно пугала. Таких крупных предметов у Трента в заднице никогда не было, и он не мог ждать от этого опыта ничего хорошего. Скажем прямо, он вообще предпочёл бы его избежать и уже жалел о собственном слабоволии. Может быть, потерпеть хлёсткие удары указкой было бы проще.  
Как Трент и подозревал, растягивание под «шишку» ему не понравилось. Было, как выражается этот фальшивый врач, «непривычно». Мышцы напрягались, пытались вытолкнуть посторонний предмет, сдерживать эти рефлекторные сжимания было трудно. На лбу Трента выступил холодный пот, руки от напряжения свело. Тело как могло протестовало против насильного вторжения. Трент, стиснув зубы, терпел.  
Наконец, преодолев сопротивление, «шишка» полностью оказалась внутри. Не то чтобы Трент был этому рад, но теперь у него хотя бы было время, чтобы привыкнуть к ощущениям. Как он думал.  
Напрасно.  
Едва засунув «шишку», «доктор» тут же подхватил ящичек с управлением и выкрутил всё тот же маленький тумблер. У Трента сбилось дыхание и потемнело в глазах.  
— А-ах…  
Сказать, что это было приятно, значит солгать. Восхитительно, прекрасно, божественно — вот правильные слова. Трент наслаждался — после всего случившегося можно в этом себе признаться — тем, как «доктор» ласкал его внутри во время осмотра, ему нравилось волнительное удовольствие, растекающееся по телу от лёгких толчков пальца, он сам готов был насаживаться на этот палец ради новых и новых волн наслаждения. Но это не шло ни в какое сравнение с ощущением вибрации прямо в том же самом месте. Как будто бы к центру удовольствия в мозгу подключили электрод и пустили ток. Жужжащий, вибрирующий, ласкающий ток. Трент растворился в этом ощущении, забыв обо всём остальном — о врезающихся в кожу ремнях, о распятых, до неудобного широко разведённых ногах, о металлическом предмете у себя в заднице, от которого и шли эти вибрации. Он ловил только ощущения. И они были умопомрачающе хороши.  
А потом к ним добавилась рука на члене. «Доктор» поглаживал член и яички Трента, обильно смазав их гелем. Пальцы скользили быстро и легко, сильно сдавливали, придерживали, насаживались часто-часто — и тут же замирали.  
«Доктор» прибавил вибратору оборотов, и Трент весь затрясся. Он почти отключился от реальности и безропотно повторял за «доктором» всё, что тот приказывал ему. «Хорошо, доктор Лондон, мне хорошо». «Ещё, доктор Лондон, ещё». «Не останавливайтесь, доктор Лондон». Тренту было плевать на то, как он выглядит. Не перед насильником же стесняться своих желаний. Трент стонал и изворачивался на сидении, как распоследняя шлюха, и «доктор» награждал его за эту податливость всё новыми ласками. Дрочил ему, иногда облизывал член, особое внимание уделяя головке, теребил яички. На максимуме оборотов задрочил особенно сильно, в несколько секунд чуть не доведя Трента до разрядки. Но именно «чуть»: за миг до «доктор» грубо бросил член Трента, как он делал это накануне. Трент застонал от боли и разочарования. Тут же прекратились и вибрации. Теперь Трент лежал на сидении с болезненно стоящим членом и толстым вибратором в заднице, который неожиданно начал снова причинять дискомфорт.  
«Доктор» оставил его так, а сам куда-то вышел. Обессиленный, Трент даже не пытался кричать и звать на помощь, несмотря на отсутствие насильника. Если тот так спокойно позволял Тренту стонать в голос, наверное, он знает, что в здании нет никого, кроме них, и никто Трента не услышит. Впрочем, даже если бы не эти соображения, Трент просто не мог набрать в лёгкие достаточно воздуха, чтобы закричать.  
Вернулся «доктор» с новым приспособлением. Оно было похоже на женскую плойку для волос, только чуть шире, более плоское и с малозаметным изгибом на конце.  
— Это уже посерьёзней, да? — усмехнулся «доктор».  
Трент посмотрел на него обречённо, ничего не говоря. «Доктор», казалось, был недоволен.  
— Что ж, раз ты всё равно не хочешь говорить… — положив «плойку» на столик, «доктор» взял с него уже знакомый Тренту кляп.  
Трент отнёсся к его идее равнодушно. В конце концов, никакого смысла в криках не было — это он уже понял.  
«Шишку» «доктор» достал и, смазав подсоединённую к тому же ящичку «плойку», приставил ко входу уже её. Трент лишь понадеялся, что после растягивания предыдущим вибратором это будет восприниматься полегче.  
Если так и было, Тренту это не особо помогло. «Плойка» была толщиной и длиной с хороший банан, и Трент теперь сомневался, что сможет спокойно смотреть на эти фрукты — слишком уж навязчивые ассоциации.  
«Доктор» не вводил «плойку» полностью, погружал её от силы на треть длины, затем медленно доставал и, не отнимая от кожи, вёл по яйцам и члену Трента, заставляя его ловить новые вибрации. Иногда «доктор» не отказывал в удовольствии и себе, проводя вибрирующей «плойкой» вдоль своего члена. Это Тренту нравилось — нравилось и чувствовать самому, и наблюдать за «доктором», ведь он знал, как именно вибрации ощущаются телом. Происходящее в самом ненормальном и извращённом смысле слова доставляло ему удовольствие.  
Игрался «доктор» недолго. Заметив, что Трент уже не так зажимается и напрягается, он начал с каждым разом вводить «плойку» всё глубже, прокручивая её внутри и изредка меняя режим вибрации. Сперва Трент пытался отстраниться, приподняться на лопатках над креслом и избежать глубокого проникновения, но у «доктора» простора для манёвра было больше, он настойчиво раз за разом вводил вибратор в задницу Трента, не считаясь с его на этот счёт мнением. Сдавшись, отстраняться Трент перестал, а когда постепенно привык, то даже снова начал получать удовольствие. И не только от вибрации у члена или яиц.  
В один момент «доктор» так и оставил введённую где-то на две трети длины «плойку» у него внутри, и несколько секунд Трент просто прислушивался к этому состоянию тела. Отвлекло его грубое обращение с яичками — «доктор» втискивал их в странную конструкцию из двух пластин. Её предназначение оставалось загадкой недолго — очередной проводок соединил Трента с ящиком управления.  
Одновременные вибрации на пережатых яйцах и внутри, по самой простате, снова отключили Трента от реальности. Он благодарил кляп за то, что не может уже по собственной воле молить «доктора» о продолжении. Он и так был унижен сверх меры.  
— Видишь, как у тебя стоит, а? — пробормотал «доктор». — Проблемы с эрекцией, ха! Тебе просто нужно было, чтобы тебя трахали во все щели, так?  
Трент застонал. Ему было всё равно, что думает «доктор» о его потребностях. И он совершенно не возражал, когда тот, отложив все приспособления в сторону, приставил к его дырке собственный член. Трент хотел его внутри, хотел сжиматься вокруг него, доводя «доктора» до исступления так же, как тот сам доводил и мучил его, Трент хотел член в заднице и чтобы его наконец дотрахали до оргазма. Он уже второй день никак не кончал, хотя доходил до самой грани много раз. Это было невыносимо.  
Член «доктора» был меньше той «плойки», и задница Трента приняла его постыдно легко. «Доктор» двигался в рваном ритме, он и так был заведён после всего, что делал с Трентом на протяжении последнего часа. И всё же он не забывал поддрачивать самому Тренту, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы пациент оставался в тонусе. «Доктор» кончил быстро, оставив задницу Трента мокрой и набрызгав семенем на его ягодицы.  
Стоит ли уточнять, что самому Тренту он кончить не дал.  
— Увидимся вечером, сладкая попка. Никаких больше игрушек, обещаю. Только мой член. И ты кончишь подо мной. Понял?  
Трент протяжно застонал. Он готов был подставляться сейчас, сколько потребуется, он не хотел снова ждать!  
Дверь закрылась за «доктором». Впереди был очень длинный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Косвенный умысел — в уголовном праве форма вины, при которой лицо предвидит возможность наступления вреда, не желает, но сознательно допускает его наступление или относится к нему безразлично.


	4. Прямой умысел

Трент не знал, было ли это утро или вечер, когда «доктор» вернулся в кабинет. Он уснул от тяжести всего пережитого и чтобы избежать позорных мыслей, а когда очнулся, знал лишь одно: на часах уже восемь. Насильник обещал вернуться вечером, но, по ощущениям, Трент проспал чуть ли не сутки. Может быть, так сказалось действие препаратов, которыми его накачали?  
Впрочем, Трент чувствовал себя прекрасно. И непохоже было, что «доктор» снова использовал какое-то снотворное или наркотик. Зато у Трента тянуло в животе от голода. Ещё ему хотелось пить и писать. Да, именно так — всё и сразу.  
Трент решил немедленно оповестить об этом «доктора».  
— Воды? — задумчиво протянул тот. Похоже, он напрочь забыл о естественных потребностях жертвы. — Да, хорошо, воды я тебе дам. Что до остального… Будешь хорошим мальчиком — я принесу тебе «утку», — пообещал «доктор».  
— Что значит «хорошим мальчиком»? Ты хочешь сперва трахнуть меня? — осмелев, спросил Трент. — Учти, я обоссусь в любой момент. Вряд ли тебе это понравится.  
— Кто сказал, что мне не понравится? Может, как раз наоборот? — ухмыльнулся насильник. Трент, сжав зубы, неразборчиво ругнулся. — Ладно, так уж и быть. Не хочу быть последним ублюдком, да и врачебный долг, знаешь ли…  
Трент многое мог бы сказать о том, как «хорошо» этот обманщик исполняет свой врачебный долг. Но это было не в его интересах. Поэтому Трент остановился на коротком покорном «Спасибо». «Доктор», очевидно, был доволен поведением пациента. Он даже принёс ему яблочный сок в коробочке с трубочкой, а не обычную воду.  
— Твоему мозгу нужен сахар, — пояснил свой выбор «доктор», когда Трент удивлённо вскинул брови. Конечно, сок не лучшая замена полноценному трёхразовому питанию, которого Трент последние сутки был лишён, но радовало уже то, что морить жертву голодом насильник не собирается. Трент отгонял мысль, что так «доктор» усыпляет его бдительность.  
— Хорошо, молодец, — похвалил «доктор», когда Трент допил. — Теперь другое…  
«Доктор» присадил Трента на «утку», что было ужасно унизительно, но, пожалуй, не так унизительно, как их последняя встреча, когда «доктор» трахал его, а Трент молил продолжать. Заботливо придержав член Трента, чтобы не разбрызгивало, «доктор» спокойно и привычно помог жертве пописать, после чего вынес «утку». Трент всегда знал, что врачи практически не испытывают брезгливости, и всё же ему странно было то, как насильник обихаживает его. Вернувшись, «доктор» обтёр Трента влажными салфетками с приятной ромашковой отдушкой. Обтёр всего — член, бёдра, ягодицы, живот, грудь и шею, руки и лицо. Не лучшая замена душу, но Трент почувствовал себя посвежевшим и чистым. Это было приятно. Трент поймал себя на том, что испытывает к своему насильнику нечто вроде благодарности за эту заботу, и испугался. Одно дело — получать удовольствие от дрочки, минета и прочих сексуальных забав. В конце концов, может быть, в этом «доктор» прав и проблемы с эрекцией у Трента были связаны именно с тем, что ему не хватало таких развлечений. Но благодарность? Симпатия? Даже будь на месте «доктора» симпатичная девушка вроде тех, с которыми Трент обычно знакомился в клубе, это было бы странно. Доктор Лондон на девушку похож не был ни капли: не очень высокий, но всё равно выше Трента и при том очень мускулистый, с сильными руками, мощным торсом, а главное — толстым членом, который Трент и видел, и чувствовал в себе предостаточно. Что это за выверт психики? Унижение, зависимость от чужого желания, физическое удовольствие и да, минимальная забота — не самая подходящая основа для чувства благодарности. Трент вспомнил, как накануне мечтал вернуть член «доктора» в свою задницу, чтобы наконец-то кончить, и ещё больше усомнился в собственной адекватности. То, что происходило с ним в последние сутки, полностью изменило его мировосприятие? А может, он ещё и не такой натурал, как всегда думал? Ведь не может же такого быть, чтобы простые манипуляции с членом — приятные, но не более того — заставили его забыть о том, кто их производит, и наплевать на это. Наслаждаться минетом нормально, особенно когда его делает кто-то настолько опытный, но разве у него в принципе должна была быть эрекция, если он видел склонившегося над ним мужчину? Не слишком ли это по-гейски? А уж про то, что «доктор» делал с его задницей, начиная с самого осмотра, Трент и думать не хотел. После того, как он почти кончил от здоровой хренотени, запиханной в него на всю длину, считать себя нормальным невозможно. Хотя это не имело никакого значения. Когда — если — насильник отпустит его, Трент забудет произошедшее как страшный и странный эротический сон. Даже если многое из этого ему понравилось, он не может, не имеет права менять так кардинально свою жизнь. Всё будет по-прежнему.  
— Тебе удобно на этом кресле? — участливо поинтересовался «доктор». Трент скептически посмотрел на него, потом, не выдержав, фыркнул и раздражённо отвёл взгляд. Вот уж точно неуместная и фальшивая забота.  
— Ну-ну, не обижайся, — «доктор» похлопал его по ноге. — Мне понравилось брать тебя лицом к лицу с утра, но сейчас я бы хотел сделать это сзади. Или, может, ты хочешь несколько раз?..  
Это был неплохой шанс задобрить насильника. Трент уже понял, что тому нравится, когда жертва ведёт себя послушно и получает удовольствие. Трент собирался быть «хорошим мальчиком», чтобы выйти из всей передряги целым и невредимым.  
— Ты обещал, что дашь мне кончить?.. — с сомнением в голосе произнёс он. Он постарался, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более униженно и просительно. И не прогадал: «доктор» буквально просиял.  
— Только в самом конце, мой хороший, — «доктор» погладил Трента по волосам, и тот нарочно подставился под ласкающую руку, изображая абсолютную покорность и преданно заглядывая насильнику в глаза. Тот оценил энтузиазм. Он буквально залип, не отрывая жадного взгляда от лица Трента, задышал учащённо, потом несколько раз с силой, будто в забывчивости, провёл рукой по его волосам и, решившись, притянул Трента для поцелуя, подавшись вперёд и склонившись над креслом так низко, что пришлось на него же и опереться. За секунду до Трент был уверен, что ему будет противно, но по факту он просто позволил этому происходить, действуя автоматически. Он никого не представлял на месте «доктора», просто закрыл глаза и постарался думать только о движениях своих и чужих губ и языка. От этой механики нельзя было получить удовольствие, но «доктору», судя по усилившемуся напору, тому, как он буквально навалился на Трента, переведя свободную руку на его член, понравилось.  
— Ты уже хочешь мой член, верно? — на миг оторвался от Трента «доктор», выискивая в его глазах признаки правды или лжи. Но Трент не планировал признаний — ни честных, ни фальшивых.  
— Сделай это. Трахни меня, — просто ответил он. Не будь он уже привязан с максимально широко раскинутыми ногами, он был развёл их пошире, чтобы подкрепить свои слова. А так Трент просто поелозил на сиденье, сползая и предоставляя «доктору» полный доступ к своей дырочке.  
— Умница, — похвалил восхищённый насильник. Он тут же взял со столика для приборов тюбик с гелем и обильно смазал им собственный член. Затем обошёл кресло и вплотную приблизился к Тренту, расположившись уже между его ног. Рука, всё ещё в геле, скользнула вниз, и Трент почувствовал проникновение сразу двух пальцев. Мышцы, хорошенько растянутые накануне, сопротивлялись не так сильно, как в первый раз, что порадовало и «доктора», и самого Трента. Трент понадеялся, что не будет боли, а «доктор»… «доктор» просто тут же вошёл в него. Боль была, и Трент сдавленно охнул. Даже слёзы выступили на глазах, но «доктор» немедленно принялся собирать их губами, ни на секунду не прекращая движения внутри Трента. «Тише, тише», — бормотал он, как показалось Тренту, нежно. То ли от этой неуместной нежности, то ли потому, что Трент уже приноравливался к анальному сексу, боль стала меньше, Трент смог расслабиться.  
— Тебе хорошо? — спросил «доктор». Трент колебался, но всё же решился.  
— Нет. Ещё нет. Не как утром, — честно признался он.  
— Скажи, как ты хочешь, — «доктор» поцеловал Трента в висок, не прерываясь ни на секунду.  
— Я… я не знаю. Там есть такое… такое место. Когда ты в него… оооох… — не дослушав, «доктор» чуть изменил угол вхождения, и Трент наконец почувствовал то, чего ждал сразу. — Да… Да, вот так… Можно… Можно сильнее, если хочешь.  
«Доктор» воспользовался разрешением. Оно было ему совершенно не нужно, но то, как Трент отзывается на каждое движение члена в нём, казалось ему самой прекрасной вещью на свете.  
Всё было иначе теперь. Несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был связан, Трент уже не чувствовал себя беспомощной жертвой ситуации. Его трахали, но он сам хотел этого. Он не мог пошевелиться или отстраниться, зато мог указывать, как должен двигаться его любовник. Сложно называть насильником того, кто так трепетно интересуется, хорошо ли тебе, и послушно подстраивается ради твоего удовольствия.  
— Ты… Ты хотел взять меня сзади?.. — задыхаясь, спросил Трент.  
— И всё ещё хочу, — ответил «доктор» и снова поцеловал его прямо в губы.  
— Я… Я кончу… вот сейчас… Я… Если ты хотел… Я не смогу… Я не сдержусь… Остановись… немного… — Трент сам не понимал, зачем говорит это, не понимал, как может добровольно отказываться от того, чего так долго хотел. Просто знал, что именно сейчас хочет этого.  
«Доктор» замер.  
— Ты правда хочешь этого? И позволишь мне?.. — удивлённо спросил он.  
— Да… — выдохнул Трент. — Только быстрее, пожалуйста.  
— Я отвяжу тебя.  
— Хорошо.  
— Не вздумай сопротивляться.  
— Хорошо.  
— Я всё равно сильнее.  
— Знаю.  
«Доктор» поочерёдно расстегнул ремни, фиксирующие ноги Трента на кресле, затем потянулся к наручникам, державшим руки Трента высоко у него за головой. Снял их с крепления, позволив Тренту опустить руки между ними. Трент не замедлил этим воспользоваться: притянул лицо доктора к своему и уже сам поцеловал его в губы. «Доктор», который так и не выходил из Трента всё это время, вжал Трента в кресло, жёстко фиксируя его уже вручную, и возобновил движения.  
— Нет… нет… стой! Я не смогу… — задыхаясь, прерываясь на новые поцелуи, простонал Трент.  
— Кончи. Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, — позволил «доктор», врываясь в него всё быстрее, в совсем рваном, беспорядочном ритме.  
Трент понял, что кончает, когда перед глазами потемнело, а пальцы на ногах свело от дикого напряжения. И даже не сразу до него дошло, что к его члену на этот раз «доктор» не прикасался.  
«Я чёртов гомик, похоже. Но как же, блядь, хорошо!»  
— Это стоило того, чтобы ждать, правда? — отдышавшись, с усмешкой спросил «доктор».  
— Если б ты снял кляп и дал мне говорить, мы бы сделали это раньше, — усмехнулся в ответ Трент. — На моём члене давно уже не кончали, а чтоб ещё так, как ты…  
— Ты же понял теперь, что я был прав? Тебя надо трахать — и никаких проблем с эрекцией больше.  
— Как скажете, доктор Лондон.  
Странный диалог они скрепили долгим поцелуем.  
— Готов продолжать? — улыбнулся «доктор».  
— А можешь мне всё-таки принести воды? После сока ещё больше пить хочется.  
«Доктор» посмотрел на развязанного Трента с сомнением.  
— Расслабься. Голый парень в наручниках из психушки никуда не денется из этого кабинета. Не хватало мне вдобавок ко всему ещё и в полицию загреметь за хулиганство и эксгибиционизм, — покачал головой тот.  
— Да уж. В камере предварительного содержания тебе обрадуются, — «доктор» откровенно осклабился. Он явно знал, о чём говорит. — Подожди минуту. Налью воды из кулера.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Трент послушно остался ждать. То, что он сказал «доктору», было верно на все сто: в таком виде ему стен клиники лучше не покидать. Он понятия не имел, где его одежда или хотя бы ключ от наручников, район, где он работал и где находилась клиника — «Очень удачно будет зайти туда сразу после окончания рабочего дня», думал Трент, записываясь на приём, — относился к не самым благополучным. В общем-то, ему даже повезёт, если полиция приберёт его первой. Местная шпана с удовольствием оприходует его в ближайшем тёмном переулке, и вряд ли эти парни будут так же нежны, как доктор Лондон.  
— Ты же не станешь болтать о произошедшем? — вернувшийся «доктор» смотрел, как Трент жадно пьёт из пластикового стаканчика. Наверное, ему стоило взять парочку — у парня обезвоживание.  
— А я похож на человека, которому такой эпизод в биографии послужит на пользу? — скривился Трент. — Даже если бы я захотел, как я что-то докажу, если ты меня не бил? Спорим, полицейские решат, что я очередной педик, не поладивший с дружком? Следов почти нет, а те, что от ремней, сойдут за BDSM-игры. Меня затаскают в полиции, придётся отпрашиваться с работы — и там точно что-то заподозрят. И хорошо, если не докопаются до правды. Репутации конец. Впрочем, ты наверняка и так всё это понимал. Не первый же я у тебя такой, — грустно хмыкнул он.  
— Вообще-то, первый, — шокировал Трента «доктор». И добавил в ответ на удивлённо выпученные глаза: — Я всего неделю тут работаю. Из тюрьмы вышел недавно, а до неё никогда с парнями… ну знаешь… — «доктор» развёл руками.  
— Так что же, тебя просто… ностальгия замучила? — Тренту стало почти смешно. Какая же это всё нелепица!  
— Вроде того. Ты мне сразу понравился, потом так подставлялся при осмотре… Я сам не понял, как и зачем тебя вырубил. Чисто по привычке, — доктор Лондон пожал плечами, как бы говоря «ну с кем не бывает».  
— А нормально предложить не мог? — возмутился Трент.  
— Но ты же «не из таких», — ехидно процитировал «доктор». И Трент признал его правоту. Пожалуй, если бы при осмотре врач «нормально предложил» ему секс, Трент бы не только отказался, но ещё и приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы врача за это наказали, лучше — уволили. Не то чтобы Трент одобрял «врачебные методы», которые доктор Лондон применил на нём, но сейчас у него снова стоял, второй раз за полчаса, чего не случалось уже больше года. Метода оказалась крайне действенной.  
«Доктор» заметил его эрекцию.  
— Мы можем продолжить?  
— А ты развяжешь мне руки?  
— Зачем? Ты прекрасно кончаешь и в наручниках.  
«Доктор», верный своим словам, потянул Трента с кресла, причём именно за наручники. Трент покорно последовал за ним к широкому рабочему столу — сейчас пустому, хотя во время «приёма» на нём было немало бумажных стопок, папок и всякого другого барахла.  
— Повернись к столу лицом, наклонись и обопрись на него локтями. Ноги пошире и постарайся встать так, чтобы было удобно, — издеваясь, «доктор» намеренно повторял рекомендации, данные во время первичного «осмотра». Трент не возражал. Трента это даже заводило. Интересно, можно ли считать то, что они делают, игрой в доктора, если доктор практически настоящий? Секс с врачом — личный фетиш Трента?  
Трент сделал, как было велено.  
— Теперь мне надо расслабиться, а то _ощущения будут непривычные_? — поддержал издевательский тон Трент.  
— Разве всё ещё непривычные? — парировал «доктор». И, не заставляя Трента ждать, засадил в него член. По самые яйца, как сразу хотел. Трент протяжно застонал. — Что? Слишком грубо? — спохватился «доктор».  
— Нет. Продолжай, — Трент снова застонал и подался назад. Низко наклонившись, он упёрся в стол лбом, а связанными руками начал себе надрачивать в такт движениям «доктора». Тот жёстко держал Трента за бёдра, не давая ему отстраняться и — что было более актуально — помогая устоять на ногах. Потому что сейчас, когда Трент бесстыдно раскрывался и пошло стонал, «доктор» не мог и не хотел больше сдерживаться. Он входил сильно и быстро, вслушиваясь во влажные шлепки тела о тело, чувствовал, как после каждого толчка проседает на подгибающихся коленках Трент, и не собирался больше нежничать. Именно так он хотел с самой первой их встречи, и он наконец получил это. Трент, судя по крикам — «Ещё! Да! Вот так!», — тоже получил желаемое.  
В какой-то момент Трент просто перестал себе дрочить — слишком сложно было удержаться на ногах. Он снова вцепился в край столешницы, врезаясь в руки грудью при каждом особо сильном толчке. «Доктор» трахал его от всей души, было больно и приятно одновременно, и Трент даже сомневался, что сможет кончить сейчас. Он продолжал выстанывать всякую подбадривающую чепуху, но, бесспорно, предпочёл бы, чтобы «доктор» был помягче. Трент всего лишь хотел поощрить его за доверие, к тому же его немного напрягло упоминание о тюремном сроке. «Доктор» не сказал, за что сидел, и Трент снова начал его бояться, хотя на несколько минут ему показалось, что они нашли общий язык и что ему уже ничего не угрожает, кроме разве что парочки крышесносных оргазмов.  
По бёдрам потекло быстро остывающее семя — «доктор» кончил Тренту в задницу и на неё.  
— Давай. Теперь ты, — горячо и влажно дыша Тренту на ухо, прошептал ему «доктор» и положил на его член ладонь.  
— Я… Не сейчас… — запаниковал Трент, понимая, что у него и эрекция ослабла.  
— Что? Ты же хотел… Я перестарался, да? — голос «доктора» звучал скорее расстроенно, чем зло. Это отчасти успокоило Трента. — Прости. Давай я помогу, — «доктор» решительно заставил Трента повернуться лицом и опереться на стол уже бёдрами. Удивительно резво он опустился на колени и тут же взял член Трента в рот.  
«Кажется, в тюрьме только опущенные сосут у других. Убийц ведь не опускают, нет? Может, бояться нечего?..» — обнадёживающие мысли отлично сочетались со скользящими по члену губами и насаживавшимся на него горячим ртом. Потом мысли исчезли, потому что губы и рот ускорились…  
Ноги окончательно отказались держать его, когда Трент во второй раз за вечер кончил. Сказалось длительное напряжение и больше суток в связанном состоянии — мышцы медленно приходили в норму и ещё не были готовы к таким нагрузкам. «Доктор», к счастью, его подстраховал и поймал до того, как Трент треснулся бы головой о стол, а коленями об пол.  
— Ну-ну, всё хорошо… — успокаивающе пробормотал он и на руках отнёс Трента обратно к креслу. Он не привязывал его, просто усадил и, стоя снова между разведённых ног, поглаживал Трента по волосам и лицу, пока тот, закрыв глаза, пытался отдышаться.  
— Поедем ко мне домой? — перехватив докторскую руку, «очнулся» Трент.  
— Что? — «доктор» растерялся, он не рассчитывал ни на что подобное. — Ты серьёзно?  
— Совершенно серьёзно. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня на нормальной кровати. Несколько раз.  
— Ты даже моего имени не знаешь, — усмехнулся «доктор».  
— И не надо. Утром ты уйдёшь, и мы больше никогда не увидимся. Просто трахни меня сегодня. Мне нужно, — Трент говорил уверенно, настойчиво.  
— И никогда больше мы не увидимся? — задумчиво повторил «доктор».  
— Никогда, — кивнул Трент.  
— Даже если у тебя снова будут «проблемы с эрекцией»?  
— Теперь я знаю, как их решать… доктор, — Трент усмехнулся.  
— Ладно. Но у меня будет одно условие, — предупредил «доктор».  
— Сразу «да».  
— Но ты даже не услышал условие, — удивился «доктор».  
— Хорошо. Какое условие? — покорно спросил Трент.  
— Ты должен мне подчиняться. Всю ночь. Что бы я ни велел.  
— Как видишь, я уже начал.  
— Надеюсь, до твоего дома не очень далеко. Я уже снова хочу засадить тебе, — «доктор» повернулся спиной к Тренту, чтобы принести их одежду. Но планы резко поменялись, когда Трент сказал:  
— А я снова хочу в туалет. И хочу сходить туда самостоятельно на этот раз. Можно?  
«Доктор» задумчиво оглядел Трента.  
— Как хорошо, что у моего шефа в запасе есть кое-какие полезные таблеточки. Потому что я трахну тебя ещё раз прямо сейчас и потом они нам явно понадобятся.  
— Что? — растерялся Трент и попытался встать.  
— Ты обещал подчиняться, помнишь? — «доктор» надавил на плечи Трента, усаживая его обратно. Второй рукой он тут же надавил на его живот, как раз в районе мочевого пузыря.  
— Эй, я серьёзно! Я сейчас точно…  
— В твоих же интересах потерпеть. Иначе сам убирать будешь, клянусь! — когда хотел, «доктор» мог выглядеть очень угрожающе.  
— Но я правда… Оооох… Полегче, прошу!.. — член в заднице и толчки, отдававшиеся даже в животе, ничуть не способствовали терпению. — Подожди, пожалуйста!..  
Трент при всём желании не смог бы возбудиться сейчас. И он нисколько не шутил, когда говорил, что не вытерпит.  
— Кажется, ты плохо понимаешь смысл слова «подчинение»?  
Трент перестал ныть, осознав, что «доктор» настроен серьёзно.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Всё, что скажете, доктор Лондон.  
— Вот и отлично.  
Трент знал теперь наверняка, что не удержится. Знал, что его снова будут унижать, что его трахнут даже обоссанного, но… он ведь сам виноват, так?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прямой умысел — в уголовном праве форма вины, при которой лицо осознаёт неизбежность наступления вреда и желает его наступления.


End file.
